


How Did It Get So Late So Soon?

by Aranei



Series: We live with the choices we make [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Decisions catch up with us, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did It Get So Late So Soon?

_“.... He liked you Arthur, more than he should have from the moment he met you. God knows why, but somewhere along the line he figured out he loved you, then there you were offering what him his heart’s desire. He thought he was falling in love with you and you with him.”_

_“Just stay here Arthur. Follow Uther’s plan for you and marry Gwen. Let Merlin find happiness with someone who deserves him.” Morgana walked away knowing she had exacted at least a small bit of revenge for Merlin._

 

18 seconds. That was all the time that Arthur allowed himself to ponder Morgana’s words. _He liked you Arthur, more than he should have … he loved you. ...Just stay here Arthur. Follow Uther’s plan for you and marry Gwen._ He let a wave of determination take him over. He had been raised to make decisions and stick by them. He had made a commitment to Gwen both public and private and Pendragons stand by their commitments. He profusely ignored the twisting turning feeling in his gut that told him he was making a big mistake. He simply relabeled it nerves

18 minutes later…. Arthur stood in the living room of his father’s house with a glass in his hand, a smile plastered on his face and his arm around Gwen surrounded by a group of people whom, baring a couple of them, he would rather not spend any given moment much less this one. He couldn’t help but notice the look on his father’s face. He quickly finished the contents of his glass and got another ignoring the look Gwen gave him.

18 hours later …. Arthur rolled over in bed unable to remember how he had got there. The last thing he could remember was being with Gwaine at the club after leaving his father’s house. He was at least happy about two things, one, he was alone, and two, he was still wearing his clothes.

18 weeks later …. Arthur sat staring at her. “Arthur, I’m tired of feeling like an obligation.” 

As she went to leave he reached up and grabbed her arm, “For what it is worth, I’m sorry.” 

Gwen looked down at him with a sad smile, “I’m sorry too Arthur. I just hope you figure it all out.”

That time he didn’t stop her walking out the door.

18 months later ... Arthur slipped into the back of the church just as the bride arrived at the altar.  
He’d had second and third thoughts about attending but the need to see her happy outweighed everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be continuing with this and have some thoughts and possible surprises. Let me know if you have any.


End file.
